Boy Next Door
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Summary inside, read and review


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though, however it belongs to Massashi** **Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though, however it belongs to Massashi Kishimoto **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Girl Next Door that belongs to Saving Jane.**

**Claimer: If you read this all of this you'll come across Sadiki, I do own him**

**Warning: BoyxBoy love, Sakura Bashing and one or two cuss words**

**Summary: Naruto's the 'Girl Next Door' while Sakura is 'Miss America' who gets everything she wants right? WRONG what if what Naruto wants most Sakura's boyfriend actually prefers the 'Girl Next Door'? and just who is Sadiki? Read on and find out SongFic**

**ENJOY**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto sighed and watched as Sakura sat in the middle of a group of people who where all laughing loudly at something she had just said, he looked around he was sitting against a tree with no one around, naturally, yeah he was the class clown and a prankster and people liked him a bit for that so he wasn't totally hated, but know one like him enough to be his friend, he sighed again and softly started to sing,

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Oh, wait, he didn't have a boyfriend, sure Naruto was gay so he wanted one but he was after all a no one, and nobody wanted to date a no one

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

So true, she was varsity cheer captain and he was percussionist and drum major, oh sure, drum major was important to band, but outside of band, net even the devoted band geeks acknowledged him, he was sleeping on the floor he lived by himself and could barely afford to pay rent, let alone buy a bed,

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing_

He smiled bitterly and continued to sing, of course, she had to be heaven sent, or at least in the eyes of her followers she had to be, he didn't see what was so special,

_  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding_

Oh no she wasn't demanding at all, those fools might not see it, but she was playing them, every single one of them, especially her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, everyone thought they where the perfect couple, where they blind in one eye and have the other one closed? Did he honestly think she liked him? Well, newsflash to all of them, if Sasuke came to school tomorrow with beat up face missing a limb, she would drop him so fast he'd be flat on the ground before he even realized he fell.

_  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_

He probably was bitter, but he couldn't help it, he'd had a crush on Sasuke for the longest time, even before he looked like the sex god he was today, sure Naruto always thought Sasuke cute, and that was a plus, but Naruto was drawn in by Sasuke's personality, though he wasn't sure why, come to think off it, Sasuke wasn't at his usual place by Sakura's side,

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

Actually now that Naruto thought about it, Sasuke didn't actually act like he was in love with her like she acted and claimed to be with him, most the time he looked like she would just go away, that maybe he just went out with her to shut her up, if Sakura was as persistent with him as she was with Sasuke Naruto could honestly say he'd agree just so she'd shut up,

_  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
_

Naruto fought back a smile, maybe that was it and there was some sort of hope that he and Sasuke could be together

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

Naruto sighed and slumped back against the tree it sucked to be the girl next door, just about as much as it sucked being gay and in love with the straight boyfriend of the prom queen

"You have a beautiful voice you know,"

Naruto jumped and snapped his head up standing in front of him was none other then the boyfriend himself Sasuke

"I do?" Naruto asked quietly

"Yes, you do, so I noticed you sitting here all alone, where's your girlfriend don't you have one?" Sasuke asked he knew Naruto didn't have a girlfriend but he wanted to know why, he sat down beside Naruto,

"No, I'm gay," was Naruto's soft reply

Sasuke fought back a smile. He. Was. Gay. Naruto was gay!

"So why don't you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, maybe he did have a chance. "Do you like someone?"

" Yeah but their dating someone and why would they want one Hershey's kiss when you could have the whole factory? It's like the song, His girlfriend's like Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door, plus he's straight, I'm pretty sure I'm the only gay around here"

"You know if it makes you feel any better, I'm gay, and I've always preferred one kiss to the whole chocolate factory and the girl next door to Miss America," Sasuke said almost shyly

"Then why are you dating the prom queen?"

Sasuke sighed

"I said yes to one date so she'd leave me alone, the next thing I know I'm boyfriend to the most annoying person on the face of the earth, I actually like someone in the marching band,"

"Who? I could probably get you together with him,"

"Okay," Sasuke lend in, when Naruto didn't pull away Sasuke gently placed his lips against Naruto's in a tender, loving kiss.

"The boy I like in the marching band is you, as I said before, I've always preferred the boy next door,"

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke softly,

"Naruto, I love you, I have for a really long time,"

"Sasuke I love you to,"

On second thought maybe being the girl next door isn't so bad. (**1**)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Senior Prom night four years later) **

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the middle of their friends, and danced to a slow song, the last one before they announced prom king and queen, wrapped in each others arms soft smiles on both faces

"And now ladies and gents. The moment you've all been waiting for the crowning of the next king and queen!"

Everyone stopped dancing Sasuke looked at the announcer while Naruto kept his head on Sasuke's chest, Naruto knew who the prom king was going to be, his boyfriend of four years Sasuke, and he guessed the prom queen was going to be Sakura, who hated him for stealing 'her true love, her Sasuke-kun' away from her, and took every chance she got to make him miserable, out of the public eye of course, it would ruin her appearance.

"The winner of this years Prom King is…….," the announcer unfolded the envelope looking card "….Sasuke Uchiha!" the gym erupted in an uproar of applause.

When it settled down a bit the announcer continued

"And his Prom Queen shall be….." he stopped and his eye brows drew together "….Um even though they weren't nominated, or isn't even a girl for that matter..." there was a collective gasp from the crowd "this years Prom Queen shall be Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto picked his head up off Sasuke's chest and looked up hearing his name, he glared at his group of friends all of them had teasing smirks on their faces, Naruto knew they had done it.

After him and Sasuke started going out he started to make friends and now he had a whole group of them some had dates to the dance, some didn't and where switching partners, but even through all this they had managed to get him voted prom queen.

Naruto's glare strengthened but he didn't say anything as Sasuke pulled him toward the stage to be crowned.

"Now its time for the Prom King and Queen to dance if you would clear the floor please," the announcer stated and people shuffled of the dance floor onto the sides clearing the floor.

A slow song began and Naruto and Sasuke moved into each others waiting arms and melted into the embrace. Everyone gazed at them, ever person in the room watched as the danced beautifully together mesmerized by the poetry in motion that's defined by the complete willing love shared by two people, the kind of love that came by once in a life time, the kind of love each boy had found in the other.

The song soon ended but before anyone had time to move still mesmerized by the dance Sasuke dropped down to one knee and pulled something from his pocket everyone gasped including his and Naruto's friends, everyone except one shy girl by the name of Hinata who smiled, her being the one who helped Sasuke pick out the ring saying she was buying it so Sasuke could keep this a secret.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and opened a small velvet box inside in tucked in between silk cloth was a ring made of white gold with a large fiery orange demand surrounded by dark blue sapphires.

"Naruto, I love you so much, and I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you…..will you give me the honor of being the happiest man on earth? Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

Naruto gasped, dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke fling his arms around Sasuke's neck

"Yes," he whispered he pulled back for a second "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" he screamed tears of joy streaming down his face as he glued his lips to Sasuke's in a loving yet passionate kiss.

Everyone started clapping, everyone except on person, Sakura Hanuro stood in the corner of the room, her jaw clenched, not only did that worthless jerk Naruto steal hear crown but got Sasuke?! If she thought she was mad when Sasuke broke up with her for Naruto, it was nothing compared to the pissed off, rage she felt now.

Sakura made her way to the front of the crowd, smiling bitterly and wickedly, she show Naruto what they meant by '_Hell has no wrath like a women scorned'_.

She cracked her knuckles, yes she was a girl, but she was a girl with freakish amounts of strength.

Sakura was halfway through the crowd when a small girl stepped in front of her, Hinata,

"Move Hinata," Sakura ground out.

Hinata shook her head and stood her ground defiantly, Naruto had been alone most of his life, and Sasuke had always felt alone except for his connection with his brother, what with his now in jail alcoholic pedophile father, dead mother ( a victim of one of his father's drunken attacks) and a brother Itachi who tried hard, to keep Sasuke away from his father and support the two of them until Itachi was old enough to get the Uchiha fortune, business, and compound. And this jealous girl wasn't going to ruin their one chance at true happiness. Not if she could help it.

"I don't have time for this Hinata, get out of my way so I can get what's rightfully mine,'"

"No,"

Sakura growled and swung her fist at Hinata, Hinata ducked and crouched down spinning and swinging out her leg kicking Sakura's feet out from under her causing her to fall.

Hinata might have been small and shy but she was madder then a mountain lion and quick like one too. She also was a black belt in karate and a damn good boxer on top of that.

Sakura stood back up and launched herself at Hinata who side stepped and elbowed her in between her shoulder blades hitting her spine causing her to cry out in pain.

By this time everyone was watching the fight including the newly engaged couple, who where both proud of their shy friend for sticking up for herself and beating the crap out of Sakura like she was.

Sakura fell down one last time, not getting up she was to tiered to fight anymore, Hinata grabbed Sakura back up by the front of her shirt and whispered in her ear,

"I'm going to let you go Sakura, and your going to turn around, walk away, and not look back, your also not going to bother Naruto and Sasuke, or anybody else for that matter again, or next time, it will be worse," (**2**)

Sakura silently nodded Hinata dropped her and she got up quickly scurried away.

"Wow, Hinata that was amazing," Kiba said softly right beside her,

Hinata blushed "T-thank you Kiba-kun," she couldn't help it she was nervous she'd had a crush on Kiba forever.

Kiba smiled, bowed, and lifted Hinata's hand gently kissing it "May I have this dance?"

Hinata blushed and nodded as Kiba led them to the dance floor where everyone had resumed dancing again still in the center of them all was the prom king and queen blissfully unaware of what Hinata had said to Sakura, but having a pretty good idea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(**14 years later Uchiha Compound,)**

"Momma! Daddy (**3)**! Guess what!" Yelled a tall lean yet muscular 13 year old boy with blackish blue hair, perfect tan skin, blues eyes, perfect facial features he had three light whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and soft pink perfect lips. The boy was hyperactive and smart, a beautifully perfect blend of his parents came running through the house

"In the Kitchen Sadiki," Sadiki (**4)** ran toward his mother's voice.

In the kitchen stood a tall man with blond hair, and blues and tan skin much like the boys own.

Momma, where'd Daddy at?"

"I'm right here Kie (**5**),"

Sadiki turned around as yet another tall man walked in this one had black hair and facial features that almost matched Sadiki's and lips that matched his perfectly, except the man had fair creamy white skin and obsidian eyes.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what!" Sadiki chanted bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What?" both his parents asked curiously it wasn't everyday their son came home this excited, not even when he got his first girlfriend

"Today I was walking around at lunch, because Ino was really starting to get on my nerves when I heard someone singing, so I went to see who it was and there was this boy, his name is Gaara Inuzaka, he has red hair, and eyes their kinda a greenish color, and he looks like he's wearing way to much eyeliner but the truth is, he's not wearing any eyeliner or mascara or anything!" He stopped to take in a breath before continuing,

"His eyes are naturally like that like how me and Momma have the whisker marks, and his got pale skin and he's really lovely and his voice was so soft and beautiful, and he's a really shy, sweet person, but he's always ignored by everyone and I didn't know why so I started to talk to him and found out he was gay, and liked someone, but they where already going out with someone really popular and he said that no one would want a small bite of cake when they could have the whole bakery,"

Sadiki paused for breath once again

"I told him that was stupid because not everyone like sweet things all that much and would prefer one bite to a whole bakery, then he asked if I could name someone who was like that and I told him I was like that, and then I told him that if the person he like preferred a whole bakery to a bite of cake then they where stupid, and he asked 'really?' and I said 'really', then I leaned down and kissed him and he said the person he liked was me! And I told him I liked him to and was just going out with Ino because she wouldn't leave me alone about dating her before and all that! So then I broke up with Ino and me and Gaara are going out!"

Sadiki finished his story and looked up at his parents who where both smiling so widely he thought their faces would crack.

"What?"

"Sadiki, have I every told you who your mother and I met?"

Sadiki shook his head, and sat down in a chair, he always wondered who his parents met.

(Later that night)

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number

"Hello?" the soft familiar voice said into the phone

"Hey Hinata, you know the weirdest thing happened today when Sadiki came home," Naruto smiled in remembering what happened and at the look on his husbands face when Sadiki told his story then on the look on Sadiki as Sasuke told him theirs.

"Ah, very strange seeing as I the weirdest thing happened to me today also, please do tell,"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(Four years later)**

Gaara stood on the sidelines watching Sadiki get hit right after he passes the ball (**He's playing Football**) the halftime buzzer sounds and a man comes on over the P.A. system,

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, as you know its halftime which means it time to announce your Homecoming King and Queen!"

Cheers erupted from the stands and Sadiki went to stand by Gaara, he wrapped and arm around Gaara and pulled him up against him, Gaara laid his head down on Sadiki's chest, Sadiki didn't care if he was hot and sweaty or if he had pads on he still enjoyed Gaara's warmth.

"And this years Homecoming King is Sadiki Uchiha!"

Sadiki reluctantly untangled himself from Gaara and jogged out to the 50 yard line to be crowned.

Gaara smiled as his boyfriend stood there head held high even though he was sweaty, the black war paint under his eyes smeared from the sweat. Then he sighed, he knew his boyfriend loved him but he also knew Sadiki was highly desired among the girls at school and he really didn't like the idea of some hormone fueled girl hanging off Sadiki for the rest of the night.

"And this years Homecoming Queen is…uh…wow this is the second time this has happened, even though he's not a girl this year Homecoming Queen is Gaara Inuzaka!"

Gaara walked out to the middle of the field where Sadiki was standing. When he was crowned Sadiki dropped to one knee, much like his father had the night he proposed to his mom

"Gaara, I know that you're not a very patient person and that you'll kill me if I drag this on, so Gaara Inuzaka, will you marry me?" He asked as he held out a ring much like the one his dad had given his mom, white gold with a large amethyst diamond with smaller electric blue sapphires surrounding it. (**6**)

Sitting in the stands sat four people,

"You know this seems awfully familiar don't you think?" Naruto commented as he watched Gaara drop to his knees then fling his arms around Sadiki screaming yes over and over, laughing with joy

"I must say it does," Hinata smiled as she saw Ino try to get to Gaara, and a girl named Kyuubi stop her much like the way Hinata had stopped Sakura all those years ago,

"I agree," Kiba laughed as he saw a boy named Kisame (**7**) walked to her said something and kissed her on the forehead

"Wow, Sadiki has style," Sasuke commented and grinned at the proposal speech he gave.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke head resting on his shoulder,

"He sure does, just like his father."

In the distance Naruto saw a flash a pink with hate filled green eyes that where so familiar, he smiled, he always knew that he'd rather be the girl/boy next door. (**8**)

**For readers information-In the beginning Naruto's 13 and Sasuke's 14, on prom night everyone's either 17 or 18 except Naruto who was turning 17 in three months in the when you first meet Sadiki Naruto was 30 Sasuke was 31 and everyone else was somewhere in that area and in the end Naruto's 34 Sasuke's 35 Kiba's 35 and Hinata is 34 and Sadiki is 17 and Gaara is 16**

**(1) I thought about ending it here, I'm really glad I didn't I was happy with where this went, but I would like to know if you did so please tell me what you think**

**(2) Ok so I know that was a little OCC for Hinata, because she's really shy, but I think she would totally pound Sakura like that if she was protecting someone, like she was with Naruto **

**(3) Yes Sadiki IS their real, flesh and blood son, let's take a minuet to appreciate modern technology **

**(4) Sadiki is Egyptian and means Faithful it can also be Japanese but I don't know what it means it Japanese**

**(5) This is Sasuke's nickname for Sadiki, its pronounced Kay**

**(6) okay so you noticed I used the same type ring but different colors Naruto's is Orange Sasuke's is dark Blue Gaara's is Amethyst (in this fic anyway, I thought it'd be pretty on the ring with the blue) and Sadiki's is electric Blue**

**(7) I don't know why I picked Kisame for Kyuubi but I did**

**(8) Yes that WAS Sakura at the end, she wound up alone, because she was still hateful toward Naruto and bitter toward the world at losing her 'one true love' and she was reminded of that fact when she watched Sadiki propose to Gaara much like Sasuke did to Naruto, and she also remembers the beating she took from Hinata when she sees Kyuubi stop Ino.**

_**Review please?! **_


End file.
